Nightmares
by Mandymom
Summary: Karamatsu has a couple of nightmares.
"I want Ichimatsu to myself. I'm going to kill you, Nii-San. Everyone knows me and Ichimatsu are the true couple!"

"B-But...Jyushimatsu...you love me."

"Not anymore. I'm filled with jealousy, and it's time for you to PAY!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Karamatsu screamed, as fear ripped his nightmare away from him. He then noticed he was wetting himself, a wet patch on his crotch already there from when he started wetting while asleep, and tried desperately to stop it. It was no use, as it would only slow the stream of pee coming out of him down. He didn't fight it anymore, it would be pointless, he had already lost. It quickly started to soak through the futon, and when it stopped, there was a giant wet patch. He felt the urge to cry, but that would be what Todomatsu would do. Speaking of Todomatsu, he then bumped into Karamatsu. He then got a brilliant idea. Blame Todomatsu on it instead! He then switched boxers and pajama pants with him, then rolled Todomatsu onto the puddle of pee. He was so brilliant. He then slept where Todomatsu was before.

 **A few hours later**

"Hmm...how should I kill you?" Jyushimatsu wondered. "I know! Make your death look like a suicide!" Jyushimatsu forcefully ripped off Karamatsu's shoes, then took a knife from the kitchen. As not to look supicious, he only stabbed Karamatsu once. Osomatsu witnissed the murder. Jyushimatsu then put cement shoes on him, and dumped Osomatsu in a lake to drown.

"Again?!" Karamatsu questioned as he woke up. He noticed that he was peeing himself. "No no no, stay in, stay in!" Karamatsu held his crotch to try and prevent another wetting, but it was no use. It had started combining with the previous one he made, and it was seeping off the edges. There is no way he could hide that he wet himself now. He was struggling not to cry. If anyone else was awake, it would be obvious.

"Why do I feel wetness?" Todomatsu wondered as he woke up. He then glanced over to Karamatsu. "Oh, that's why."

"This shouldn't have happened to me! Cool guys aren't suppose to pee themselves!"

"It isn't healthy to not let yourself cry if your upset."

"C-Cool guys don't cry!" Karamatsu sniffed.

"Everyone cries sometimes. Don't let it get bottled up inside, let your sadness out."

"O-Okay..." Karamatsu sobbed.

"There, There. A good cry will make you feel much better." Todomatsu rubbed Karamatsu's back.

"Really?" Karamatsu asked.

"It helps me feel better. I'm sure it will for you too..."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"Earlier tonight, I wet the bed, but decided to make it look like you did it."

"Blaming things on others, even if your ashamed, is not a good way to solve your problems."

"I...I guess your right, thank you Todomatsu..."

"Your welcome!"

"Looks like Ichimatsu's having a nightmare..."

"No...don't...please...I still have more time on this planet, this trash isn't meant to be disposed of yet...NO!" Ichimatsu screamed. He then woke up. He noticed he was wetting himself. "Trash like me shouldn't even be allowed to use the bathroom..." He sighed.

"Apparently Ichimatsu just shrugs off wetting himself."

"Huh."

"Anyway, we should go back to sleep."

"But the futon's all wet..."

"Good point."

"Why is the futon all wet, Choromatsu, did you spill some water or something-" Osomatsu began to say, but then he noticed Ichimatsu peed himself. "Ichimatsu, wake up, right now!"

"But I just got back to sleep..."

"Until you stop wetting the bed, your sleeping by yourself."

"But there isn't any single futons..."

"You'll just have to sleep on the floor then."

"Trash like me deserves to sleep outside on the cold hard ground. Even being able to live in this house is a luxury."

"Your not trash Ichimatsu. Also, get yourself out of those wet clothes before you get an infection."

"Really?"

"Your a perfectly fine person. But I don't want the futon to get ruined."

"I think that's a bit too late...Karamatsu wet himself. Twice."

"I don't believe you."

"Look for yourself."

"Okay, I will." Osomatsu went over to Karamatsu. "It's true..." Osomatsu sighed. "I can't believe you would wet yourself, Karamatsu."

"I can't believe it either."

"I'm afraid your gonna need to sleep on the floor too until you stop wetting yourself in your sleep.

"Okay."

 **The end**


End file.
